Shani Wallis
Shani Wallis is an English actress. Biography Born in Tottenham, London, she first appeared on stage aged only four years old and would later study at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts before making her stage musical debut in 1952. Though best known for her large number of stage roles, Wallis also appeared in several films, (including a voice role in The Great Mouse Detective and narrating The Pebble and the Penguin) and television series including Gunsmoke and Charlie's Angels. Singing Wallis was a well known musical actress who made her musical debut in Call Me Madam playing Princess Marie and went on to appear in the original London casts of Wish You Were Here and Wonderful Town. Wallis' best known role came in 1968 where she played Nancy in the screen musical Oliver! She also sang briefly in Arnold and returned to stage musicals with Follies and originated the role of Aunt Bessie in Always. Film Ramsbottom Rides Again (1956) *This Is The Night (duet) Once Upon a Mattress (1964) *Normandy (duet) Oliver! (1968) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *Oom-Pah Pah (contains solo lines) Arnold (1973) *Arnold (solo) Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *What a Day in London Television The Red Skelton Hour (1965) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Pass Me By (solo) Stage Call Me Madam (1952) *The Ocarina (contains solo lines) *It's a Lovely Day (duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (reprise)(duet) *You're Just in Love (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Wish You Were Here (1953) *There's Nothing Nicer Than People (contains solo lines) *Shopping Around (solo) *Certain Individuals (contains solo lines) *Everybody Love Everybody (contains solo lines) *Where Did the Night Go? (Be-Bop Version)(contains solo lines) *Flattery (contains solo lines) *Finale Wonderful Town (1955) *Ohio (duet) *Conquering New York (contains solo lines) *A Little Bit in Love (solo) *Conversation Piece (contains solo lines) *My Darlin' Eileen (contains solo lines) *Ohio (Reprise)(duet) *Wrong Note Rag (contains solo lines) Irma La Douce (1960) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Dis-donc, Dis-donc (solo) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *Irma-la-Douce (solo) *Fever Dance (solo) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Christmas Child A Time for Singing (1966)(originated the role) *What A Good Day Is Saturday (contains solo lines) *Oh, How I Adore Your Name (solo) *When He Looks At Me (solo) *Far From Home (contains solo lines) *Let Me Love You (solo) *I'm Always Wrong (solo) *Let Me Love You (Reprise)(duet) 42nd Street (1985) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo Follies (1990) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Mame (1992) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (reprise)(solo) Always (1997)(originated the role) *Someone Special (reprise)(solo) *The Reason For Life is to Love (solo) Albums I'm a Girl (1966) *When I Fall In Love (solo) *I'm A Girl (solo) *What A Man (solo) *When Johnny Comes Marching Home (solo) *If You Go (solo) *Bless 'Em All (solo) *Dry Your Tears (solo) *It Can't Be Wrong (solo) *Young And Foolish (solo) *This Is My Prayer (solo) *I Get Along Without You Very Well (solo) *Typically English (solo) The Girl From "Oliver" (1969) *Didn't We (solo) *How Are Things in Glocca Morra (solo) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Bless 'em All (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Nice Face (solo) *I'm a Girl (solo) *I Remember Loving You (solo) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (solo) *Where is Love? (solo) Gallery wallisramsbottom.jpg|'Joan Ramsbottom' in Ramsbottom Rides Again. walliswreckeileen.jpg|'Wreck' and Eileen Sherwood in Wonderful Town. imagirl.jpg|'I'm a Girl.' thegirlfromoliver.jpg|'The Girl from "Oliver."' wallisoliver.jpg|'Oliver Twist' and Nancy in Oliver! Wallis, Shani